Community RP page
Explanation this is basically a page for those who want to do Role Playing(or RPing) and such, note that this is a community one, if you want to make a page where it's only you and one other person, then make a page and label it like this: "____ and ____'s Role Play page ONLY" and from there, you and that person can do whatever the hell you want with it, and as a friend explained to me for this kind of thing is that you and the other person will edit the page you are using for your Role Playing Session and it'll be kinda turn based where both you and the other will take turns editing said page and such. Community RP Dan: *leaning against tree, watching some imp soldiers chase eachother* Shibuya : *Training on Kami's lookout* (note that this would be my first time using shibuya in an RP) Dan: *senses Shibuya on Kami's lookout* Come my imps....I sense someone strong. *starts to float towards lookout* Shibuya: *senses Dan approaching* alright a new challenge! let's see who this guy is... *he then takes a look at the army of Imps and Dan* ... i'm gonna have to get out of this mess somehow... Dan: *arrives at the look out, his two repeater pistols in hand* (Dan has no idea that bullets are only "ouchies" to saiyans lol) (so true) Shibuya: alright who are you? and why are you here exactly? Dan: Call me Nightwalker...and I'm here to fight. Shibuya: the name's Shibuya, and it seems to me that you're a strong fighter, is that so? because i'm getting excited. Dan: You could say I'm a strong fighter... *guns in his hands* but not as strong as I'll be after the fight. Shibuya: let's get started shall we? *The Guns glow in a demonic aura* Dan: Let's go. *fires* Shibuya: *swats the bullets away, one of them demolishing an entire section of the building on the lookout, he then fires a slew of ki blasts(is that what they're called?) at Dan* Dan: *dodges the ki blasts, sending some imps at Shibuya* Shibuya: KAIOKEN! *he then charges at the nearest imp and immediately takes it down, following with the others, eventually kicking it up to X2 as he bashes his elbow into Dan's face* Dan: Kaio-what? *knocked of lookout* (Had to do that XD) (perfect) Shibuya: *follows through with the attack as he then knocks Dan further down with another blow, this time to the chest* Dan: *falls into ocean, seemingly dead* Shibuya: ... *floating above the water* ...he must be either trying to trick me or i killed him... Dan: *suddenly behind Shibuya, as he kicks him into the water* Shibuya: ! *knocked underwater, immediately comes back up and uppercutting Dan in the manner of a shoryuken* (had to) Dan: *knocked into the lower part of the lookout* Shibuya: *appears right in front of him, extending his arm to him* alright, you've proved yourself, shall we call it a day? Dan: *thinks* I could cheap shot...but it would be wise to except his offer.... *extends hand to Shibuya* Shibuya: *pulls him from the crater he made* i'm starving really, how 'bout you? wanna go eat? Dan: ...I-I guess so. *thinks* This is odd... Shibuya: i guess i should explain a bit about myself, you seem rather confused. I'm a Saiyan, i come from planet vegeta and such, originally this world was in peril before so i set out to fix that, eventually i got my wish from a well magic dragon... sadly i couldn't undo ALL of the damages, but i got to revive those who died... Dan: Planet Vegeta? (Well now we know not to ask, "My son, the planet, or me?" lol) (exactly) Shibuya: Saiyan home world, it was destroyed by an evil tyrant named frieza... whom of which was defeated soundly by Goku and later Trunks... Dan: I should explain myself, too. I'm actually a demon, from the Netherworld, what humans call hell. I am a servant of Overlord Laharl, looking for a way back to the Netherworld. Shibuya: ahuh, alright then, so a bite to eat? Dan: ...Where would you like to go? Shibuya: well i have food ready up on the lookout... Category:Role Playing Category:HeroesHub Community page